Junction
'''Junctions '''are a type of mission that allow players to progress from one celestial body to another, thereby unlocking more and more of the starchart. To access a junction, players must fulfill the tasks listed in its description in the starchart. They can then launch the mission, which consists of one small room with a Warframe specter opponent – one of the . The specter is of the type of Warframe whose components drop from the next location's boss, with the exception of Volt for Mercury. After defeating the opponent, players can progress to the next celestial body. They also receive the rewards listed in the description. Junctions Notes . It allows access to Venus.]] * Junctions can be used as shortcuts between celestial bodies when navigating the star chart. * If a location/planet is not specified in the requirements for a junction, that requirement can be fulfilled on any planet. * Players may enter the junction even if they have not fulfilled the requirements. They will, however, be barred from fighting the specter of the Junction, thus unable to progress through the rail. ** The requirements/rewards list of entry will be shown in the rail, in front of the area the player is barred from entering into. This is the same list as the one shown on the star map. ** Junctions can be entered and exited without being considered a mission failure. ** It can be used to scan specters (they do not have codex pages though). * Certain paths between celestial destinations do not have Junctions, and can be traversed as soon as the nodes at either end are unlocked. They are: ** All the paths leading to the Void. ** The path from Earth to Lua (the Moon). * Players that already had access to other planets prior to the addition of Specters of the Rail, will retain it. ** Junctions themselves still need to be unlocked (requirements had to be fulfilled again, even if you had done such tasks prior to the update; ex: even if you have upgraded a mod before, you have to upgrade another mod for the Venus Junction) and conquered though. ** Quests completion will carry over, so redoing them is not required. Bugs * The big glass is not really solid so it is possible to eject the specters into space program. Patch History *Junctions can be re-entered after completion. *Fixed the Eris Junction on Pluto not functioning preventing progression. *Rebalanced the Frost and Volt Junction Specters to be less hard on new players. *Changed the Junction task of "complete Spy missions with 3 data extractions" being too strict and requiring that all 3 extractions are undetected. *Void Fissure Junction challenges can now be completed on any planet. For example, before the a Junction could say request 3 Void Fissures be closed. This request was specific to the planet the Junction was on, which was not indicated in the UI. Now you can do the Void Fissure anywhere to count toward your Junction Challenge Tasks. *Rebalanced the Rhino Specter in the Junction to be more manageable for new players. *Updated the Earth (to Venus) challenge text to better indicate the challenge requirement to "Apply 4 MODS to a single Warframe or Weapon", not just overall. *Swapped the "Nightmare Mission" Junction Challenge with "Kill the Hyena Pack." *Removed the Natah and The Jordas Percept quests from Junctions as these are given out through server rewards. *Fixed an issue with the Vor’s Prize Junction task not being properly completed if the player elected to skip it. *Fixed aspect ratio of credits icon in junction rewards. *Fixed an issue with players being able to load into Junctions after meeting the requirements but not having completed the previous node. * Junctions added. }} Media * Specter of the rail Voice lines Category:Missions